


Первый

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Воспоминания возвращаются поэтапно, от самых ранних к более поздним, и поначалу это даже забавно.





	Первый

Воспоминания возвращаются поэтапно, от самых ранних к более поздним, и поначалу это даже забавно.  
– Твою маму звали Сара, у нее были рыжеватые волосы локонами, очень красивая. А моя чуть ли не каждый день ходила в церковь и таскала нас, когда мы были мелкими. Когда мы с тобой познакомились, я уже отказывался ходить с ней, тогда она насела на тебя... Вроде бы, ты даже пару раз поддавался...  
– Ага, один раз она едва не затащила меня на причащение к падре Анджело, я еле успел сказать, что я не католик...  
– Тогда она стала тебя жалеть и кормить... Каждый раз совала тебе что-нибудь съестное. Вроде как, наевшись, ты осознаешь свою ересь и немедленно перейдешь в католицизм...  
Стив немного смущенно смеялся и предлагал принести пиццу в счет съеденных когда-то пирогов. Баки не отказывался, ведь дело было вовсе не в пицце. Дело было в том, что он наконец вспоминал, и чем дальше, тем больше.  
– Тебе было двенадцать, когда появился дядя... дядя Питер?  
– Точно, дядя Питер. Я бы сам не вспомнил его имя.  
– Обращайся. Воспоминания свеженькие, как булочки из печи. Все стоит перед глазами. Эта твоя коробка красок... Ты был таким обалдевшим и счастливым...  
– Ага. Главное, что он больше не появлялся. Вообще. Приехал какой-то... дядя Питер, привез мне в подарок краски...  
– А Саре – черепаховый гребень!  
– Да. Точно. Она еще не знала, куда носить такую роскошь. Так и не надела ни разу...  
– Но тебе-то краски пригодились.  
– Угу. Еще как.  
– Сейчас продолжаешь рисовать?..  
Вопрос осторожный и легкий, но Стив на мгновенье хмурится, а потом поднимается и уходит. И не успевает Баки перейти от недоумения к панике, как тот возвращается с огромной тряпичной папкой в руках.  
Они сидят рядом плечом к плечу, и Баки аккуратно переворачивает изрисованные карандашом, углем, соусом и сангиной листы. На каждом из них – Баки. Баки-Баки-Баки. Во всех видах и позах: и наброски по памяти – в парадной форме или полевой куртке, и явные зарисовки с натуры – перед телевизором в одном носке, у окна с чашкой кофе, на диване в обнимку с подушкой...  
Воспоминания возвращаются небыстро, но стабильно, и уже несколько недель Баки представляет себе, как однажды утром скажет: "Сегодня я вспомнил наш первый поцелуй. Не хочешь повторить его для закрепления материала?" Представляет себе лицо Стива в этот момент, смесь тревоги, облегчения и жажды в его глазах, представляет себе, какими будут на вкус его губы. Ждет, когда же наконец придет это чертово воспоминание.  
Им по четырнадцать, и у Роджерсов заводится кот – толстая вальяжная скотина, которая только и делает, что дрыхнет целыми днями на солнечном подоконнике.  
Им по пятнадцать, и Стив в первый раз ломает ногу – недели в специальной кровати, стальные спицы в тощей птичьей лапке, вытяжка, постоянная боль и будто бы восковое лицо Стива на фоне слишком белой подушки.  
Им по шестнадцать, и Баки начинает гулять с Дейзи Хопкинс – миловидной блондиночкой, крошечной, как фарфоровая куколка. Им по шестнадцать, и Стив со скептической усмешкой смотрит, как Баки наряжается для свидания и льет на шею отцовский одеколон...  
– Вспомнил что-то новое?  
– Угу. Дейзи. И мой ужасный зеленый галстук.  
– Мне нравился твой галстук.  
– Жалко, что на месте Дейзи был не ты, она-то его высмеяла.  
– Ты из-за этого такой насупленный? Переживаешь из-за Дейзи?  
– В какой-то степени. Не понимаю, как ты позволил мне с ней связаться.  
– Как будто бы я мог тебя удержать.  
– А хотелось?  
Если стоять вот так, глаза в глаза, кажется, что ждать совершенно необязательно: Стив просто смотрит, а лицо пылает и пересыхает во рту. Молчит, но слова тут совершенно не нужны. И шагнуть ему навстречу тоже нельзя, Баки просто не имеет права, не зная, что именно было с ними раньше.  
"Сегодня я вспомнил наш первый поцелуй", – каждый вечер проговаривает Баки про себя перед тем, как заснуть. Он надеется, что утром наконец получится сказать это вслух, и никак не может выбрать подходящую интонацию.  
Им по девятнадцать, и Сара умирает. Стив замыкается, уходит в себя, в свое горе, а Баки не знает, как к нему подобраться. Как помочь и одновременно не оказаться навязчивым. Как вытянуть друга из сухой аскетичной тоски, в которую он себя загнал.  
Им по двадцать, и Баки в первый раз выигрывает кубок по боксу. Он занимается еще и спортивной стрельбой, но пока до чемпиона ему далеко – тренировки тренировками, но винтовке места в привычной жизни нет. А вот боксировать приходится регулярно...  
Им по двадцать один, и Стив получает постоянную работу...  
Им двадцать два, и первый рисунок Стива публикуют в газете...  
Им по двадцать три, и они съезжаются в одну квартиру...  
Им по двадцать четыре...  
Пять...  
Шесть...  
Им по двадцать семь, и Баки уходит на фронт...  
Воспоминания дышат лаской и нежностью, тревогой, заботой и временами отчетливой похотью. И – ничего. Ничего кроме объятий, долгих взглядов, сжимающих сердце нужды и беспокойства. Они так и не позволили себе ничего. Столько лет – и ничего...  
– Не могу в это поверить.  
– Во что?  
Сердце стучит ровно и сильно, он почти не волнуется, разворачиваясь к Стиву лицом и подступая вплотную.  
– Я умер, а мы так ни разу и не поцеловались.  
Глаза Стива темнеют, а ноздри вздрагивают, будто бы он жадно тянет носом запах. Баки не мог ошибиться, только не в этом, пожалуйста.  
– Ты вспомнил уже так много.  
– Я не вспомнил самого главного.  
– Ничего не было. Этого – не было.  
Баки качает головой, даже не пытаясь улыбнуться или свести все к шутке.  
– Тогда какой смысл вспоминать дальше?..  
Поджатые губы, нахмуренные брови – обычно так Стив выглядит перед хорошей дракой, но сейчас перед ним Баки Барнс, открытый, готовый – и к жесткому слову по щекам, и к кулаку в челюсть. Но Стив только чуть наклоняется и касается приоткрытого рта своим, жмурится и тяжело дышит, будто бы побили сейчас именно его. И Баки тянет его к себе за ворот майки, целует так жадно и жестко, что больно пересохшим губам.  
– Сегодня я вспомнил наш первый поцелуй, – говорит Баки после того, как они наконец расцепляются. Стив сначала недоуменно хмурится, а потом понимающе кивает. И Баки целует его снова.


End file.
